Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees
by ShyAlpha
Summary: I wrote it so you are the character easier to write that way This is your experience with Gaara.


Disclaimer: This is my first story. I wrote it a million years ago and I am adding because my friend keeps bugging me to upload a story instead of just reading. Hope you enjoy and please be nice. =]

* * *

Name: Sora Kushajishi

Age: 17

Village: Sand

Rank: Chuunin

Bff: Temari, Tsunade, Sakura

Bf: Gaara

Your Story:

"What am I going to do Temari, I won't be able to hide this for much longer" "Sora maybe you should just tell him already, I don't think he will be as angry as you think." "NO I can't do that to him Temari. It's not his problem, it's mine." "But Sora…it wasn't your fault…." "TEMARI" you angrily interrupted "please just leave" you said in a small, sad voice. "Okay Sora" She stood from the couch and was heading for the door when she turned around to look at you "One last thing Sora… I know that he loves you, you mean the world to him and even though this happened and you aren't to blame, I know he will forever love you, just remember that." As Temari left, you brought your knees to your chest and began to cry hysterically, you couldn't hold it in anymore. You see, while on a mission you were attacked, you hadn't been feeling well and had thrown up a couple times that day, the attacker beat you badly and when you were down he raped you. You tried your hardest to fight back but after the beating, and your already weak state, it was hard to move. After he was done, he fled. You lay motionless, naked and passed out on the ground.

A long while later you woke to the warmth of blankets and the sound of voices. You tried to sit up, but it was hard, you could tell you had a few broken ribs and your head was killing you. As you were trying to sit up a man with a mask and one eye covered came over to help you. You were so scared; you screamed and demanded your body to run away. The man was coming after you, he was yelling that its okay he wasn't going to hurt you but you couldn't believe him. Then as you were running through the forest two kids jumped in front of you, stopping you in your tracks, a girl with pink hair and a blond haired boy. This distraction allowed the masked man to catch up to you. You tried to get around but your body gave out and you were once again unconscious. The ninjas brought you back to the camp site and waited for you to once again gain consciousness. You awoke to find the pink haired girl sitting next to you and no one else in sight. She was caring for your wounds when she noticed you had awakened. You started to move when she spoke. "Please… you shouldn't move you're badly injured. It's okay just calm down nobody is going to hurt you. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, and you are?" you stared at her for a moment before answering "Sora…..Sora Kushajishi, from the hidden sand village." "Oh Hello Sora, now please lie down and get some rest. Our team was out training for the day when Kakashi sensei found you. He instructed us to help you, so I bandaged your wounds and redressed you, you got beat up pretty bad, was it an am..bush…s..sorry" She looked about the same age as you and after saying that she immediately looked as if she regretted it, like she couldn't believe she just reminded you that you were attacked, beaten, raped and left lying on the ground naked for some guy and two kids to find you. You heard a sound coming toward you and Sakura, you searched for a kunai. "Sakura?" Kakashi called while walking over. Sakura noticed your unease and your search for a weapon, she grasped your hand "Sora it's okay, it's just Kakashi Sensei and Naruto coming back from surveying the area." You stared into her eyes with a frightened and sad look on your face.

"Kakashi sensei…" Sakura replied as Kakashi and Naruto came into sight. "Ah Sakura how is she doing….oh you're awake, sorry about scaring you earlier. I'm Kakashi Hatake." You just looked at him. "Naruto, Kakashi sensei this is Sora Kushajishi" "really?" He looked at you and you just stared at him "Kakashi sensei what do you mean really, do you know her?" Naruto asked. Kakashi replied "No but I've heard of her, she is a famous healing ninja from the village hidden in the sand, it is said that she is even more talented than Lady Tsunade" Sakura looked at you "really… no way better than Lady Tsunade" you looked down, you didn't know what to say. "Well Sora…" Kakashi started "you're pretty badly wounded so how about we take you to the leaf village and they can fix you up there, is that okay with you?" you looked at everyone around you "Sure." You were carefully placed on Kakashi Sensei's back and he carried you to the village hospital. They placed you in a room and then had to report to the hokage. You just sat there in the bed, assessing the damages that you received and thinking about Gaara.

Some time later you heard the door open and people were coming in. "Sora Kushajishi?" "Yes…?" "I'm Lady Tsunade; I've heard a great deal of praise about you." You looked down "Thank you." Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and another woman was also in the room. Tsunade looked at you and then ordered everyone else to leave. When they were finally gone she spoke to you. "Sora….I know what happened, are you okay?" You looked at her with tears beginning to come to your eyes. She had a motherly look on her face; you didn't have a mother anymore she died when you were 4 years old and your father followed a year after, you were alone now, except for Gaara. You looked into her eyes and then tried to be strong, "yes I..I'm fine, there is no need to worry. When will you release me?" she just looked at you. "Sora please you have to talk about this or it will eat at you from the inside for the rest of your life…please trust me, I won't hold judgment…you didn't ask for something like this to happen. Sora…" you looked into her eyes and she looked into yours, your act was breaking, you couldn't keep it up and collapsed into her arms. You were crying and couldn't stop. Lady Tsunade was sitting there holding you trying to comfort you as much as humanly possible. After a long cry you and she talked. You told her about Gaara and how you loved him so much, that he was the only family that you had now. She informed you that she had to send a message to the Kazekage telling him that you're here and you pleaded with her to not tell him about the rape, you begged her to just tell him that you were injured and that you would be home in a few days. After seeing the distress in your eyes and hearing it in your voice she agreed that she would do just that. You stayed there a couple days and then Kakashi's team escorted you back to the hidden sand village. And now you had found out that you were pregnant and Gaara wasn't the father, how could you tell this to the love of your life, he would hate you, you couldn't deal with that, it would rip your heart out. You made your decision; you were going to run away. You called Temari and told her your plan; you also told her that she could for no reason tell Gaara about the baby, the rape or the runaway plan. She was reluctant at first but then she promised **on her life** that she wouldn't tell anyone. Late that night you slipped out of the village wishing you could say goodbye to Gaara and give him a farewell kiss, but that was impossible and with tears covering your face you ran off to the hidden leaf village.

Gaara's reaction (POV):

You have been working all day in the Kazekage's office. You are returning to your apartment really late that night. You saw the lights off but thought nothing of it; of course Sora would be asleep by now. As you were walking up the stairs you couldn't wait to be with Sora, you haven't seen each other in a few days, there was a lot of work to do and you barely slept these days, so you couldn't contain your excitement to crawl into bed with her. You walked into the apartment, something didn't feel right but you mistook it for tiredness, you got into your boxers and crawled into bed. You went to place your arm around Sora when you found that no one was there. On the pillow you found a note in her hand writing, you unfolded it and found the message she had written,

_Gaara I will always love you_

_Good-bye_

You crushed the letter in your hands and jumped out of bed to go ask Temari if she knew where you went and why you would leave (he knew you two were best friends and thought you might have told her about what was going on). You arrived at her door and Kankuro answered. (They share an apartment) "Hey bro what you doing here so late at night, came to share stories with your big bro…aww" Kankuro teased. You push him out of the way and give him a glare that sends him aback… "Hey bro what's up?" you ignore him and head for Temari's room. When you got there you knocked but didn't wait for an answer. You barged in to find that Temari was reading, you walked over to her and got in her face. "Tell me where she went Temari now…TELL ME!" you yelled at her. She looked at you with a worried look "where who went Gaara?" "SORA WHERE DID SORA GO!" you yelled again, she looked at you and said "What do you mean, where did she go, she's at your house of course where else would she be at this hour…?" You looked at her and figured she didn't know by the way she reacted (Temari was a good liar, though she only used it when she had to). You hand her the now crumpled paper and sat down. "Where could she have gone, why would she do this, what was wrong…" there were so many questions going through your head while you sat there, you began to cry.

Your Story:

You thought of Gaara every second that passed as you walked to the hidden leaf village. When you arrived the gate watchmen gave you a friendly hello, you explained that you had to talk to the Hokage and they let you through. While you were walking to the hokage's office you ran into Sakura and Naruto. "Oh Sora hello what are you doing here? It's been a while, how are you?" you looked at her to Naruto and back before answering. "Hello Sakura, Naruto it's nice to see you again. I'm good…and you?" You said these words with a fake smile and fake happiness (you had gotten good at convincing people that you were happy) "I'm good" Sakura said. You looked at her and said "well it's nice to see you but I must go talk to lady Tsunade" you held up a random piece of paper "official business" Sakura looked at the paper and you and said "Oh I see…well don't ever be afraid to come and see me I would love to talk sometime." You told her you would and then continued on toward the office. When you arrived there, a man took you to lady Tsunade. When you entered the room there was the same woman that was in the hospital room except this time she was holding a small pig. "Sora, how nice to see you… can I help you with anything?" Tsunade said as you looked from Tsunade to the women and back "Lady Tsunade may I talk to you in _private_" the woman looks at you suspiciously. "Yes…Shizune please excuse us." "But lady Tsunade…" Shizune mutters "What was that" "Nothing my Lady, as you wish" When Shizune was out of the room you headed toward the window. You stood there looking out on the village not saying anything, Tsunade stands. "Sora what is it?" you turn to her and buried your tear covered face in her chest. She holds you as you cry. "Lady Tsunade… hhhh… I'm…. I'm… I'm… Pregnant" you tell her while your crying is uncontrollable. "Oh Sora I'm so sorry." "And that is not all…hhhh….I ran away from my village….hhhh… what am I gonna do?" "Oh Sora what about Gaara?" Tsunade asked looking sadly at you. "I didn't…I couldn't……" your cries became harder and you where having trouble breathing, you were going into a panic attack and you couldn't stop yourself. Lady Tsunade noticed immediately and tried to get you to calm down but it was useless. You soon passed out and Tsunade called for Shizune, who she knew would be just outside the door, Shizune rushed through the door and saw what had happened, you were on the floor and Tsunade was over you using her healing powers to get you to breath easier. After what felt like forever they had gotten your breathing back to normal and then took you to the hospital.

You were lying in the hospital bed when you woke up. The only thing you could think about was Gaara and how much you already missed him. Tsunade came in. "Sora, I shouldn't do this but I am going to because I care for you, We are going to put you under the leaf village protection and nobody will find out that you are here. We have a place for you to stay and you will be able to live here for as long as you want. If you ever want to talk to me never be afraid to come to my office, I will always make time for you" Tsunade said this and hugged you, you thanked her and hugged her back. (Tsunade has become something like a mother to you)

Those long months:

Sakura lived with you for those long months and she helped you with everything you needed. You did have to be careful though when sand ninjas entered the village and didn't leave the house till they were gone. You were better now but every night you cried yourself to sleep and dreamt of Gaara. About a month before your due date, Sakura burst into the apartment telling you bad news. "Sora! Sora! Where are you?" "In the kitchen Sakura….what is it?" "Sora, Lady Tsunade just informed me that the Kazekage and his siblings are going to be staying in the village for about a week. She doesn't quite know why but they are coming, Lady Tsunade told me to tell you so that you should lay low while he is here." You looked at her and you didn't know what to say, you were shocked, why was he coming here of all places? "Sora, are you okay?" "Yeah Sakura I'm fine, really." "Got to go now but please be careful, they are going to be here today around 5ish." "Alright Sakura see you later." You stood in the kitchen for a while thinking about why Gaara was going to come here, had Temari finally broke down and told him? No she would never do that she promised on her life, well all I got to do is lay low and I'll be fine.

It was around 6 O'clock when Sakura came back to the house after her day of work with Lady Tsunade. She told you that the Sand ninjas had arrived about an hour ago and are staying in the hotel. You and she were making dinner when you felt a sharp pain in your stomach and you felt warm liquid down you legs. You gasp in pain and it captured Sakura's attention. "Sora…its early" she said it as a statement instead of a question, you were shocked scared "come on we'll go to the hospital and you'll deliver this baby." Sakura carefully helped you through the streets toward the hospital. When you got there they took you to the delivery room and Sakura sent a medial ninja to inform Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade didn't take long to get there and was there throughout the labor and delivery. You had a fairly short labor only three hours and your delivery was easy and only took a half hour. (Yeah ppl labor and delivery are different you can't be in delivery for 13 hours (MAX 2hr b4 doc does C-section)…I hate It when ppl write that, anyways) You had your new baby boy, there was a slight problem with his breathing and Lady Tsunade had to keep him in an incubator, so you didn't get a good look at him.

You were laying there thinking about so many things. First was about your baby, yeah it might not have been Gaara's baby and was the result of a rape but you weren't going to abandon him for something he had no control over. Second was how you wish Gaara could be here to tell you that everything was going to be okay. You were lying in the bed thinking and crying and eventually cried yourself to sleep.

When you woke up the next morning you kept your eyes closed, you were taking in that familiar and pleasant scent that you haven't smelled for so long…in a second you realized the smell, your eyes flew open to see Gaara sitting in a chair next to your bed. He was staring at you and you had to look away. "Sora……..I….I don't know what to say. Why Sora…? Why didn't you just tell me that you were pregnant…Why did you think you had to run away…Do you really think I would have told you I didn't want you or our baby?" Gaara was lightly crying, you could see how much you had really hurt him by leaving, but that was nothing to the pain he is going to feel when you tell him the baby isn't his. "Sora…please I need…….I need some sort of answer." He said with a pleading voice. You open and close your mouth a couple times before you can get your tongue around the words "Gaara…it's not your baby." You said. He looked at you with total shock in his eyes; you quickly looked at him and then looked down. "..Wh…..What? Does that mean that you love someone else? Have you fallen out of love with me Sora? Well I'm sorry I ruined things by coming…" he was crying harder and was starting to get up from his chair, you were crying hard too. "Of Coarse not you fool," you yelled "you are the only person I've ever loved. I can't love anyone but you and I haven't been able to think about anyone else since the night I left." "Then why…why would you sleep with someone else?" "It wasn't my choice OKAY!" you yelled at him. The pain in his eyes was worse than the first time. "Sora, are you saying that you were…………….raped." You sob into harder tears and Gaara wraps his arms tightly around you, He was crying for you and trying to comfort you. "Sora, why didn't you tell me?" "You would think I was dirty!" you said "Oh Sora you could never be dirty to me, I love you no matter what and will always be there for you." "Oh Gaara I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain" "No Sora nothing compares to the pain you must have been keeping hidden inside, I love you so much, never forget that!" with this he kissed you on the lips and you kissed back with the longing you have felt with his absence and yours for his. You fell asleep in each others arms.

A while later Lady Tsunade came in and woke you both up, she had a big smile on her face and a balled blanket in her arms. You looked at her with confusion "Lady Tsunade……?" "Sora I would like to show you something" "What is it?" She lowers her arms and pulls down the blanket to show you your new baby boy. Everyone but Lady Tsunade was shocked to see the baby (Sakura was in the room too) with red hair and light blue eyes. "Lady Tsunade……is this……?" "YES SORA IT IS!!!!!!!! I ran a DNA test to be sure and it seems that Gaara is indeed the father of this child. I was worried when I heard Sakura had brought you in and that you were in Labor, I was thinking oh no the baby is going to be a month premature but it seems that I had not caught it that you were pregnant before the…well you know." "OH MY GOD" everyone screams, you burst into tears and so does Gaara, Lady Tsunade hands you your son and you both hold him in-between you. "Gaara we still have to name him" "yeah what's a good name" you think it over and then finally say "I think we should call him Kiseki (which appropriately means miracle)" "That's a great name for him honey" Gaara then kisses Kiseki on the forehead and then you on the lips.

Afterwards:

You went back to live in the Sand village, but frequently went to the leaf village to visit Kiseki's two Godmothers, Tsunade and Sakura. You and Gaara got married and he was happier than anyone in the entire village. You eventually got pregnant again and this time Gaara was there for you ever second. You had twins: a girl, who looked a lot like you, and another boy, who was a mix between you both, Ayu and Sousuke.


End file.
